


The Ackerman Family Stories

by Koda_Kitten



Series: The Missing Princess [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family moments, Levi with his children and their stories, One-Shots, Other, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: Here, I present a book that carries on after the coronation still following our two protagonists on their journey as a married couple ruling Aubern with their daughter Princess Kuchel. In this book will contain many moments within this family good and bad. I hope you enjoy!Be warned that if you wish to understand what's going on you may want to read the book 'The Missing Princess'





	1. Baby #1

~Levi~

 

It had all happened so fast. The nine months of (Y/N)'s pregnancy had gone by so fast. And now I was being called to the delivery room. The halls seemed long only because it was important.

As I got closer to the room I could hear blood-curdling screams which worried me. As king, I had so many worries but nothing came close to my top priority which was my queen and our baby. Kenny stood outside the door listening in, the screams would come and go every time she started to push.

How I knew was from the nurse loudly telling her to keep pushing. Another scream came before hearing a crying sound of a baby. Looking over at Kenny he then clamps his hand down on my should like a proud father.

My heart was pounding so fast and I could hear the clicking of the nurses' heels getting closer to the door. When it opened she looks up in slight shock then bows. "My lord... please come in." the woman says.

Fast on my feet, I rush in through the door, my eyes immediately locked on (Y/N) as I walk up alongside the bed. She was sweaty and looked absolutely exhausted. And there in her arms the baby laid, their eyes looked up at me as (Y/N) lifted her arms up slightly. "It's a baby girl." she says.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Unsure of himself he kept a close watch over the baby. The right side of his lips cracked up into a half smile as he leaned in. Extending his hand out cautiously, he stuck out his pointer finger and put it close to her hand. "What are you gonna name her?" Kenny asks.

Smiling I look back over to Levi who was now having his finger held by the baby. It was the most precious thing I had ever witnessed. "I was thinking Kuchel." I say.

"Kuchel Elizabeth Ackerman." Levi mutters.

I smile and lift the baby closer to him. "Here, hold her." I say. Levi looked at me still unsure of himself fearing he'd harm the baby. I nod slightly encouraging him that it would be okay.

Slowly he took baby Kuchel into his arms and gently rocked her. His eyes locked onto her and he smiles softly. Bringing out his right hand he sticks out his pointer finger again and allows Kuchel to curls her little baby fingers around his.

Not long did the nurses come back in to make sure I was comfortable. I would still be on bedrest for a while longer. But all my attention was towards the two loves of my life as I watched them in the chair beside my bed. And I knew this was only the beginning to a wonderful start to our little family. 


	2. The First Birthday

~(Y/N)~

 

In the nursery, I picked up baby Kuchel and held her in my arms. Smiling down at her I rock her in my arms. She had black hair like her father but my (e/c) eyes. Already a year had passed since giving birth to her and it had been one hell of a year.

" _Happy birthday princess_ " I spoke in Pridorian. I had gotten much better at the language since meeting Levi. I hoped soon I would teach our baby girl the language and my native language of Estra.

Baby Kuchel looked up at me and a little smile tugged at her mouth, my smile grew even wider than before as I turn and head for the rocking chair, sitting down I rest the baby against my chest and lean back in the chair.

It had been a crazy year of being the Queen and caring for the child. Trying to care for both was nearly impossible if it hadn't been for Levi who was there to help me. He had been a good father and very protective as expected, I wanted to properly thank him soon.

There soon was a knock at the door and my head darts up thinking it might've been the nurse to tend to the baby. But to my surprise it was Kenny, smiling he walks in and comes up next to the chair. Kenny too had taken a lot of time off to help care for Kuchel. And because of his fatherly figure to Levi, I considered him to be Kuchel's grandfather.

"I brought the birthday girl a little gift." he says as he reveals the pink box to me. With my free hand, I open the top revealing a new blanket. It was yellow with horses on it.

"It's lovely." I say as I feel the fabric, looking up I give him a warm smile and take the gift out of the box.

"It was Levi's... his mother saved it for when he'd have children... I had it cleaned and fixed up." he says. I nod in response before hearing the door creak open, now Levi had shown up and I smile at him as well.

Walking in he shut the door then walks over to me. Kneeling beside me, his eyes drift down to the baby. Baby Kuchel's eyes looked up at Levi, her fingers were in her mouth before she slowly took them out. "Dadda." she mumbles.

Levi looked at her in slight shock me for his lips tugged up into a half smile. "I'll be damned." Kenny mutters. Handing over baby Kuchel Levi holds her in his arms and smiles gently down at her. Giving her his finger she held it with her little hands. "Dadda." she says again softly. This made Levi smile bigger as he nodded down at her.

We spent the rest of the day with friends who wanted to be there. She received many gifts that would be useful as she grew up. A few stuffed animals, pacifiers and blankets to keep her warm.

And we told our family and friends she had spoken her first words. When my mother arrived, Levi passed Kuchel off and my mother smiles down. "Happy Birthday Princess." my mother says. Standing up, I go straight into Levi's arms as we watched my mother hold her first grandchild. 


	3. Flowers For The Tea Party

~Levi~

 

I sat in the small pink chair out in the gardens. Two guards stood behind me while my four-year-old daughter sat across from my pouring the 'tea' into one of her doll's cup. I promised Kuchel I'd have a tea party with her while (Y/N) was out with Petra for the day.

Lifting the toy cup up Kuchel pours the water into the cup. "Thank you, madam." I say, watching her pour her own cup she then raises her cup to tap mine. Afterward, I took a small sip of the cold water before setting the cup down.

Kuchel, after taking a sip then started making her dolls drink. She made pretend sipping sounds while talking to them as if they were real. When she had finished doing so she looked around at the flowers then at the table before darting her eyes up at me. "Dadda! We forgot to get the flowers!" she says.

Jumping out of her chair she ran around the table over to me. Grabbing my hands she pulled me up out of the small chair.  _Finally, my ass was starting to hurt._  With my back bent down slightly, I follow her further into the gardens where she stopped in front of the red roses.

She pointed at them and looked up at me. I stood up straight while she held onto the bottom of my coat. "I want this flowers dadda!" she says incorrectly.

"You mean  _these_  flowers." I correct.

She nods her head and reached her hand out to try and pick one. "Kuchel wait!" I say, but it was too late she had pricked her finger on a thorn. Pulling away she felt her hand over her chest hiding the wounds.

"Owie!" she says in a high pitched tone.

I kneel down and grab her shoulders. "You need to be more careful." I scold. It didn't take long for the waterworks to start. Her bottom lip stuck out and quivered as she looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Dadda." she says softly while looking down at her feet. With a sigh, I bring her into my arms and sit her on my lap. With my right hand, I wiped away her tears.

"Here princess, let me see." I say as I take her injured hand in mine, there on her pointer finger was a small little cut. Lifting her into my arms I stand up. "Let's go clean it, I'll have a servant pick the flowers for our tea party okay?" I ask.

She nods and wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder I quickly carried her back inside where I took her to the infirmary. Sending the nurses away I place Kuchel down on the bed before walking over to the cabinet where I pulled out a bandage and stuff to clean it out.

Walking back over to the bed I watched as she swung her feet back and forth while waiting patiently. "Hand." I say as I hold out mine. Quickly she places her hand in mine with her palm facing down. Gently with the peroxide on a small cotton ball, I dab at her finger and watch it start to bubble up a little.

Afterward, I take a small bandage and cover her finger. When I had finished, Kuchel jumped into my arms and hugged me gently. "Thank you dadda." she mumbles.

Slowly I bring my right hand and pat her back softly. "Uhuh... just don't make a habit." I mutter. 


	4. Surprises

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting there in the infirmary of Ackman Castle, I waited for my results. Sitting on the bed I look around the room nervously. I had been in this place countless time whether it was a soldier, me or Levi in this room, I had always had my eyes wandering around to see if much had changed.

As always nothing had, it was the same as always. Gently I place my hands on my stomach starting to feel a little nauseous again, but this time for different reasons.  _What if I was?_  I let out a sigh and shake my head.  _I won't know until the lady comes back._

When I heard the clicking of the woman's heels, after a couple hours of waiting. My head darts up and slightly to the right. She had a smile on her face and a slip of paper. Grabbing the chair beside the bed she took a seat in front of me and handed me the paper.

"Congratulations M'lady. You are exactly four weeks with child." she says. With hands still gently pressed into the lower part of my abdomen I smile softly, gently I take the paper from her and look myself.

"I'll give you a moment M'lady." the woman mutters as she stands on her feet. The first thing that came to mind was to tell Levi. Standing up off the bed I bid the nurse farewell and walk out of the infirmary. I walk at a fast pace down the hall and into the foyer. Turning to the left I head up the grand stairs, Levi must be in his office with Kuchel.

Once up the stairs I turn to the left and begin to head down the hallway to the very end. Stopping in front of his door I let out a sigh. I have stood outside this door so many time that I was so familiar with the design. I shake my head and take in a deep breath. Reaching for the gold knob I slowly twist it and push the door inward, stepping in slowly I turn and shut the door then turn back.

As I walk over, I find Levi at his desk working like he always did. I rest both hands behind my back while also hiding the paper away. "Darling." I call.

Levi looks up from his papers, no smile which was normal. "Yes?" he asks. Walking up to him I stood beside him and rested on the edge of his desk while bringing the slip of paper out for him to see.

"So... you know how I passed out this morning correct?" I ask.

He sighs and leans back in his chair. "How could I forget? You scared the shit outta me." he says.

I nod once in response, then hand him the paper. "Well... I decided I'd have a test taken... I've noticed that I'm late, and from past reading while pregnant with Kuchel... I found that sometimes women pass out when they're pregnant due to blood vessels relaxing and all that kind of stuff." I explain.

As he looks down at the paper he then stood up. "So you're with another child." he asks for confirmation. Smiling I nod my head and before I knew it he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. Little did we know that Kuchel had heard us, and she was sniffling.

Pulling away from Levi's arms I look back to find Kuchel tearing up and standing there. "Princess, what's wrong?" I ask as I go to her.

She shook her head and ran off out of Levi's office. Standing there in slight confusion I then felt Levi's hand grab my arm gently. "I'm afraid she might've misread the situation." he says.

I nod and place my hand on top of his. "I'll go speak with her." I mutter, turning to him I peck him on the lips before walking away and out of his office. Entering the long hallway I find that her door shut rather quickly, so I took to her room.

When I reached her door, I gently knock a few times. "Kuchel sweetie, may I come in?" I ask.

There was no answer but the door slowly opened just a bit. Slowly I open the door in case she was sitting against the door, but as I pop my head in she ran over to her bed and held herself while she cried softly. Stepping in I pivot and shut the door before walking over to her, I take a seat beside her on the bed.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" I ask.

She shook her head and sniffles. "Y-you d-on't want me." she croaks.

I look at her in disbelief. "Why on earth would you think that?" I ask.

She sniffles again. "Because Dadda s-said you h-ad a-nother child... y-ou will want t-them over me." she cries.

I move in closer to her and take her into my arms. "Shh, that isn't true. I am pregnant sweetie. And I will love you both equally-

She jumps off the bed and shakes her head. "T-then w-when the baby comes, t-they'll get all t-the attention! N-no one will play with me!" she cries. I shake my head and smile gently before opening my arms to her.

Running into my arms she cries softly. "Yes, when the baby comes they will need attention, but I promise you that you won't be left out okay? Your father and I will be sure to give you as much attention as the baby." I promise her.

"W-will Dadda s-till h-have tea parties w-with me?" she asks.

I laugh softly and sway both of us back and forth. "Yes darling, he will be sure to make time for tea parties." I say, resting my head on hers I sigh softly.

"A-and you'll still c-color with me?" she asks now sounding a little less upset.

I nod my head. "I promise sweetheart." I whisper.

There was a long silence between us as we swayed back and forth. "But sweetie, I thought you'd be excited... you're going to be a big sister." I say as I pull my head away.

She nods her head, with both her hands she wiped her eyes. "Do you want to color later? Maybe play in the courtyard for a little bit? Will, that make you feel better?" I ask.

She quickly nods and her mouth cracks into a gentle smile, then before I knew it she falls back into my arms. "I love you mama." she mutters. I quickly hugged her back.

"I love you too." I whisper. 


	5. Snowy Times

~Levi~

 

Looking out the window from my office, I watch our first snowfall heavily. The flakes were large as they came from the grey sky. I had taken a break from paperwork and decided to admire the snow.

Outside my window, in the east courtyard, I saw my wife and child playing in the snow. It seemed as though they were building a snowman.  _I haven't done that in years..._  Kenny was down there too helping out keeping a close watch on my newly confirmed pregnant (Y/N).

I turn away from the window and slowly walk over to the door. There, I grab my coat and slip on some shoes before heading down to meet with them. Walking out the door I was greeted by the guard standing by. He was prepared to follow me as I begin to walk down the hall. But I raise my hand signaling him to stop.

Once at the stairs I make my way down into the foyer then to the right to the east courtyard. Swinging one door open I step out into the bitter cold, I exhale softly seeing a puff of smoke from my warm breath diminish once it reaches the cold air.

There they were the three of them playing in the snow. (Y/N) stood there with one hand on her belly. It hadn't grown much she was only a few weeks into her pregnancy. Next week would be Gratiarum Actio, and her mother was coming to visit for a few days. There (Y/N) would tell her mother, Petra was coming to being that the two had grown much closer over the years after the exile of the Kirestiens.

As I watched them and smirked softly. I kept my eyes locked on my wife, suddenly I had a nostalgic feeling thinking about the days when (Y/N) and I first met. It was almost six years ago, she and I shared a lot of wonderful adventures together even when shit got really bad.

Watching her closely I saw her smile grow as she watched our little girl play with her 'grandfather' Kenny, her free hand patted on the snowman helping keep it together while baby Kuchel would bring more snow over. But then, our eyes met and her smile never faltering. It only grew bigger. She then cocks her head back beckoning me to come to her, I did as asked and began to trudge through the white deep snow.

(Y/N) then took her hand off her growing belly and extended it out to me. When I got close enough I took it without hesitation and she pulled me in. Letting go for only a moment I hook my arm around her waist and pull her into me from the side. She wraps her arms around my torso and rests her head on my shoulder. "Taking a break?" she asks.

I let out a sigh. "Yes, I thought I'd see what the commotion was." I say as I turn my head to look over at the gates.

Winter was easy on us, no storms to put (Y/N) in her paralyzing state of fear, although it was cold I never once had to worry about (Y/N) running off and getting hurt like she had on countless occasions. And look at the gate somehow reminded me of the few times we were caught on the road in the storms. Even the one time she risked her life to save mine.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

He was deep in thought, as usual. His eyes boring at the gates as if waiting for something or someone to come through. I place my other hand on his chest grabbing his attention. "Is something troubling you? You needn't stay if you have work." I tell him.

His head darts down as he shakes his head and pursed his lips together. "No, sorry- just remembering some stuff." he mutters, he then looks forward at our child watching as she threw a snowball at Kenny's head. Kenny smirked softly.

"So, that's how it's gonna be kid?" he asks her. Rushing to her he picked her up and spun her around as they both laughed.

"Hey! Be careful with her you as-... Just be careful!" Levi says. He had made it his personal business along with Kenny to not swear around Kuchel. But at times Levi would nearly slip up.

Kenny stops spinning and looks at Levi. "I know what I'm doing kid! I'm careful." he says.

Kenny's eyes shifted onto Kuchel as she looked up at him and smiled. The two were like best friends always causing trouble. Last week they had pranked one of the guards by putting worms in his pasta. Levi wasn't too happy with that.

We watched as Kuchel stole his hat and put it on her head. Kenny smiled softly as he fixed it from covering her face. "Well, would you look at that. Looks better on you don't it?" he asks.

"Well, I can see where Kuchel's been getting the bad grammar now." Levi mutters. I gently nudge him and laugh softly.

"I want one just like it Papa!" she says, Kenny smirks gently before setting her on the ground, he kneels before her.

"Maybe when you're all grown up I'll get you one." he says.

For some reason, I felt a pang in my chest as I watched the two hug and play in the snow. The thought that Kenny won't be able to be with Kuchel kind of hurt, I knew at some point in her life she'd have to go on without him. I shook my head to rid of the thought and push it far back in my mind, this caused Levi to look down at me. "What is it darling? You look sad." he says softly.

I inhale softly and shake my head. "It's nothing... just thinking." I mutter. I felt his lips press at the side of my head and I smile gently as I turn to look at him. Leaning down he pressed his lips into mine, his lips were soft and warm. After a few seconds, we parted and turn back to the two who were now making snow angels.  _I shouldn't worry about the future. Enjoy the moments now._

Kuchel came up to us and raised her arms to me wishing to be picked up. Levi quickly obliged and lifted her into his arms. "Want some tea to warm you up?" he asks.

She nods and smiles. "Yes please!" she says while wrapping her arms around his neck, she cuddled into Levi searching for whatever warmth she could find as we all headed inside to warm up. My left arm hook around Levi's as we both walked in with Kenny behind us. My free hand fell over my belly and soon excitement came over me. Soon, we'd be sharing more memories and with a new little one in the picture too. And I looked forward to meeting our second child.


	6. A Moment Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another Christmas Special one coming soon. Probably at Christmas? I'll let you all know soon.

~(Y/N)~

 

I followed the servants close behind with boxed up decorations. I had intended to carry it myself but because I was pregnant everyone was worried I'd hurt myself. We entered the living area where the large tree was put up.

Servants set the boxes down on the tables and began decorating. Wanting to make new traditions while still keeping the old ones I had, I pick my daughter up who had been playing at her indoor tea part table. Placing her on my hip I held her with one arm as I carry her over to the tree where a box of ornaments sat on a stool.

Leaning over slightly I pick one up and hand it to her, I made sure it wasn't glass in case she dropped it. "Now sweetie, hang it on the tree... like this." I say as I place the ornament I had in my hand. It was the first time she decorated. Slowly she slipped the string around the branch then carefully let it hang off.

One by one the servants along with me and my daughter decorated the tree until it was filled. The last thing to put on was the angel at the top of the tree. I grab the angel and begin to slowly climb up the steps making sure to be careful until I heard footsteps running up. "M'lady please be careful!" a woman says. I stop and turn back to look down at her.

"Oh hush now, I am quite alright, no need to worry." I say with a soft smile, the lady's worried gaze didn't falter as she held onto the ladder for me. When I reached the top of the tree I reach over and slowly place the angel on top. I gently moved it around a bit to make sure it was firmly on top of the tree.

"(Y/N)?!" I then hear a masculine voice call with worry and horror.

I stop and look down finding Levi rushing over to the tree. Kenny was right behind him grabbing Kuchel. Levi pushed the servant aside and stuck his arms up while waving his fingers to come down quickly. I stuck my pointer finger signaling I would in a moment as I checked the angel one last time. "(Y/N) the servants can check, get down here this instant before you break something." Levi orders.

I let out a soft sigh and let the angel go. Slowly and carefully I begin to step down until I felt Levi's arms grab my waist and pull me down. When he let me down I look up at him and flash him a slightly annoyed glare. "I'm pregnant, that doesn't mean I can't be useful." I say as I look around.

Levi simply rolled his eyes I took my hand and tugged me out of the living room and into the hall. He didn't stop there, we continued to make our way through the castle until he brought me upstairs to his office. Pushing me in, he stepped in last and shut the door behind himself then locked it.

I look at him curiously, he began to take large steps towards me as if he were angrily storming my way causing me to step back a bit. Out of nowhere he grabs my shirt and pulled it open breaking every button. "Levi! What on earth?!" I snap as I cover my chest, Levi didn't say anything he simply pushed me against his desk and lifted me up slightly until I sat down on the edge of his desk.

Then he bent slightly and his lips fell onto my growing belly. He was kissing the growing baby like he had done to Kuchel, but that was when I was actually showing. "I know you want to be useful... but you must act with caution now that you are caring another. And even if you think you were safe, the ladder could have easily fallen out from under you." he mutters against my skin, his lips still slightly pressed into my stomach.

To be honest, I was still getting used to being pregnant again, sometimes I'd forget since I hadn't started showing yet. But now with Levi here in this position, I knew I couldn't continue doing what I was doing before without being cautious. He was right. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to help... I'll be more careful." I say, my fingers ran through his jet black hair calming him as he let out a long sigh.

He stood up straight, with his left arm he wraps it around my waist as he pulls me in. His free hand rested on my face as he bent down and kissed me softly. Levi and I hadn't really had a moment to ourselves since finding out about the baby. We had been so busy, him with loads of paperwork and I decorating the castle for Christmas and helping Petra plan her spring wedding to Oluo. Not to mention taking care of Kuchel, which thankfully we had Kenny who helped out with that most of the time.

Quickly easing into his soft, sweet kiss I wrap my arms around him. Although the kiss lasted for only a few moments every moment with him seemed to last longer than expected. After the short kiss, we stood there holding each other giving a moment to ourselves. 


	7. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

~(Y/N)~

 

Weeks passed since we had decorated the tree and now it was Christmas day here in the city of Pridoria. As the snow fell quietly on the land, my husband and I slept soundly in our bedroom. Levi had his hand laying on my small bump of a belly that was holding our second child.

We held each other close to keep each other warm from the freezing winter temperatures. But then out of nowhere our bedroom door bursts open to a screaming little girl. Levi and I didn't bother to move knowing it was just Kuchel who was over excited about opening her gifts.

Then she jumped on the bed and began bouncing up and down on the foot of the bed causing Levi to jolt up. "Kuchel, please calm down." he mutters as he grabs her. With eyes opened I watched as Levi grabbed the bouncing child and pulled her away from the edge of the bed to prevent her from falling off.

Eventually, we all got up and began making our way down to the living room in our pajamas. Kenny met us on the way down and took Kuchel from Levi. When we made it to the living room the tree was lit up with the presents neatly stacked under the tree. Kenny then let Kuchel down and she ran for it towards the tree grabbing out all her presents first before kindly handing off our presents to us.

Then without warning, she ripped her presents opened with excitement. Levi and I had given her new dolls. And when she opened her gift from Kenny she was near tears. It was a small hat like Kenny's. Her eyes glistened with happy tears before running over to him, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly while profusely saying thank you.

Kenny simply laughed and held her in his arms. I watched the two of them and smiled, they really had a wonderful relationship. Afterwards, Kuchel came and sat next to Levi and I after she handed us. It was hard and square, when both Levi and I opened it we found a drawing of hers in a frame. She had drawn all of us, including the baby. Glancing over at Levi I found he was smiling softly.

"This is beautiful princess." Levi says before picking her up and setting her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before saying 'you're welcome'. Then she moved over to me, rubbing our noses together in an Eskimo kiss I then tilt my head up and kiss her gently on the nose.

"You are quite the artist baby girl." I say.

Kuchel then kisses my cheek before hugging me tightly. Soon we moved onto the next presents, Levi and I got something from Kenny, it was a little raddle for our next child. Then Levi gave me a gift, a locket, it had one empty slot for a picture while the other two slots were filled, one with a picture of him and a picture of our daughter. The last slot would go to our next child, smiling I look to him and lean over.

Kissing him softly on the lips I say, "Thank you."

Afterward, I handed him his present which consisted of a new teacup and a large stock of foreign teas that Reiner had sent from one of the islands he was visiting, he said Levi would like these, and by the expression Levi made, it seemed Reiner was right.

 Levi's eyes grew big with awe as he pulled the teas and teacup out of the box. Laughing softly Kenny then opened his gift from Levi and I. Along with some new alcoholic beverages he had gotten some new boots, an upgrade for his crappy old ones he wouldn't get rid of.

And with that, we spent our Christmas day lounging around reminiscing about the past days while looking to the future. 


	8. Baby Names

~(Y/N)~

 

“Mama, what are we doing here?” Kuchel asks as she squeezes my hand in the rather dark room. Flicking on a light it revealed a new nursery that was in the works.

“I’m here to pick out some paint samples, this is going to be the baby’s room.” I explain.

Releasing my hand she skips up to the wall and slaps it a few times. “You should paint it blue!” she says loudly.

As she runs towards me I place my hand on her head hoping to calm her a bit. “Maybe I will love, but we must keep our options open.” I tell her.

Stepping up to the premade crib Kuchel stands beside me and tugs at the skirt of my dress. “Whatcha going to name him?” she asks.

I smile down at her. “What makes you think it will be a boy? It could be a girl sweetie.” I tell her.

She shook her head and frowned. “I want a baby brother though!” she says.

I smile and kneel before her. “You better wish very hard then my dear.” I tell her.

She nods and smiles showing her pearly white teeth. “I’m gonna pray extra hard every night before bed mama!” she shouts.

Chuckling softly I stand on my feet and turn back to the crib where there were some thin sheets of wood painted with the color choices. “But mama what will you name him?” she asks again.

Pivoting slightly I take her into my arms and rest her on my hip. My left arm wrapped around her making sure she wouldn’t slip. “Your father and I haven’t decided yet. You may not know until the baby arrives my sweet.” I tell her.

Sticking out her bottom lip she looks at the paints with me. I was only a few months pregnant now, Levi and I hadn’t thought of babies names yet, although I’m sure we’d just use what we had planned for when we were having Kuchel. As I held Kuchel in my arms we decided to go with a pastel yellow for the room seeming that it fit the room and would brighten it up. Afterward, Kuchel and I wandered throughout the castle hand in hand as we talked about random topics. It was odd to think she had turned five just a few days ago. Time was just going by so fast. Too fast.


	9. He's Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Kittens! If you have a request for a particular scenario you want to see with this family please feel free to comment them below. :)

~Levi~

 

~Dreaming~

 

_I ran through the halls following Kenny who said (Y/N) had gone into labor. It was so sudden, and according to Hanji, she wasn’t due to another week. As I rush up to the door I could hear her screaming already. I stood by the door impatiently like the first time._

_Her screams continued on, loud enough that the maids at the end of the hall could hear her. They rushed over to us and entered the room to assist Petra in delivering the baby. I only got a glimpse of her before the door shut and it was back to listening. “She’s got this, Levi. She’s done it once before.” Kenny reassures._

_Hours passed, the screaming would come and go. It was taking longer than it did to have Kuchel. Speaking of which, the maid caring for Kuchel at the moment decided to bring her back. Lifting her into my arms she looked at the door. “Daddy, why are you standing outside this door?” she asks._

_“We’re waiting for mother, she’s giving birth.” I tell her._

_“Baby brother is coming?” she asks._

_At this point, I don’t know, right on cue (Y/N) began to scream and cry in pain, she was started to sound tired, and it was to be expected with how many times Petra encouraged her to push. Kuchel seemed worried and wrapped her arms around my neck, hiding her face away I could hear her muttering something. It was a prayer._

_Placing my hand gently on her back I do my best to comfort her. And eventually, we heard the loud crying of the newborn. The door opens and Petra smiles to us, all of us enter the room and I let Kuchel go. She took off towards her mother and jumped on the bed. “Kuchel careful!” I warn._

_Carefully Kuchel lays beside her mother with her arm draped across her mother’s neck. (Y/N) weakly hugs her daughter back. “Where is the baby?” I ask Petra._

_“Getting cleaned.” she says turning and pointing at the maids who were cleaning him. Walking over I got a glimpse of the baby, a baby boy. Smirking I watch as the women gently dried him off before wrapping him in a blanket._

_The older maid came over holding the baby boy and smiles. “Here you are your highness.” she says, I took the baby into my hands and looked at him in awe. I cradled him with one arm while my free one rested gently on top of him allowing him to hold my finger._

_Turning I walk over to the bed, Kuchel who was now filled with excitement crawls over her mother to look at the baby. “Careful.” I tell her._

_Her hands rest on my forearm as she looks at the baby. “This is your baby brother-”_

_“Harold.” (Y/N) mutters._

_“Is that what we’re calling him?” I ask._

_She nods her head. “You got to name the first.” she says weakly. Nodding my head I smirk down at the baby._

_“Prince Harold. It’s perfect.” I mutter. With that, I hand over the baby (Y/N) holds him in her arms while Kuchel who was deeply fascinated by her new baby brother watched over him. Slowly she leans down and places a soft kiss on her brother’s head._

_As the day went on, I was told that (Y/N) would need to stay in the bed for a while until her bleeding stopped which it hadn’t. It was typically normal according to Petra, she said the bleeding should lessen after 10 days and turn into more of spotting._

_But what was happening was her blood pressure was beginning to decrease. Petra wasn’t sure what to do at this point, it was her first time ever dealing with something like this. We had called for Hanji but she was away with Erwin having a meeting far from their home. It would take weeks for them to get back._

_That evening after putting Kuchel and the baby to bed, I was visited by Petra. “What is it?” I ask._

_Her face contorted in grief. “It’s (Y/N)...she’s dying.” she says. After that, it’s like everything around me was fading out, I could hear, I couldn’t think. My heart stopped when she told me those words._

_“Take...take me to her.” I order._

_Quickly Petra led the way, even though I knew the way myself, but with how lost I felt I doubt I could make it there on my own while thoughts ran wild. What will I tell Kuchel? Harold at some point? Even her mother?_

_We came to the door and she let me in then shut the door behind me. Petra didn’t come in with me, probably to give us privacy. Rushing over to the bed I place my hand over (Y/N)’s forehead which was wet from sweat. “(Y/N)... you’re gonna be okay. You hear me? I’ll find someone to-” she stops me by placing her fingertips over my mouth._

_“You know that any other doctor would say I’m a lost cause, Levi. Hanji is too far and frankly, she is the only one I trusted to stop the bleeding. I’m sorry.” she mutters at the end._

_“What for? You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted.” I whisper._

_“Because I’ll be breaking a promise.” she sniffles._

_Confused by her words I place my hand in hers. “What promise?” I ask._

_“The promise I made on that one rainy day...when I came after you...before you could leave to come back here, in Estra, remember?” she asks._

_I remember it now, how could I forget it? It was the day her and I finally began our relationship. I nod my head, and her hand falls on my face. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you.” she mutters._

_“Y-you’re not (Y/N), you’re gonna be fine. I just…”_

_She shook her head. “As I said...I’m not...” she let out a final breath before fading away, the color in her face faded to an even more pale color than before._

_“No! Please!”_

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

I shot up from the bed in a cold sweat, my breathing was labored. Placing my hand on my head I let out a sigh as I shut my eyes.  _God damn._  The light flicks on and I turn to find (Y/N) laying on her side, she pushes herself up a bit.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” she asks, placing her hand on my back she gently strokes circles in my back.

“B..Bad nightmare, that’s all. Are you alright?” I ask as I turn to her.

“Just worried, are you sure you’re okay?” she asks.

I nod my head. “I am now.” I sigh, wrapping my arms around her I gently push her back making her lay on her back. My head rested on her growing belly as I laid there with my eyes open. Her fingers run through my hair gently massaging my scalp. I then pull my head off her stomach and move up to face her.

“You know that promise you made to me… about never leaving me?” I ask her.

She smiles and nods her head. “How could I ever forget, it was one of the best days of my life.” she says.

I look at her seriously, “Does that promise still stand today?” I ask her.

Her smile drops and her face contorts in confusion and slight disbelief I would ever even ask. “Of course, it always will.” she says.

“But..” I stop and turn my head away looking at her belly. “But what if this baby takes you? The chances of dying during childbirth are rather high-”

“I’ll still be with you Levi, just… in a different way.” she says.

“Promise?” I ask once more as I slowly start leaning down to her.

“Cross my heart.” she whispers, with that I captured her lips in a soft loving kiss, wrapping my arm around her I hold her as close as I possibly could. I hoped and prayed now that this next birth wouldn’t take her away from me, because life without her, just wouldn’t be the same. 


End file.
